Having a bath
by 1991anna-snow
Summary: Loki watches his brother having a bath through the ajar door. What happens when Thor finds out? I can put there the warning note, why not, so: mature content & slash, M-rated for a reason. Thanks for your viewing and reviews :-* (I also don t own anything which is obvious).
1. Chapter 1

Loki entered Thor´s bedroom and realized it was empty. He sat on Thor´s bed and waited for a while when noticed a narrow streak of light at the bathroom door which was not fully closed.

When Loki noticed there were clothes on the floor he realized Thor must have been having a bath. He suddenly felt an urgent need to stand up and walked silently to the door. His eyes got wider and his heart rate accelerated in impatience. His steps were very quiet as he tried not to be seen or heard. When he leaned against the wall and stretched his neck a bit, he finally found a good view of the bathroom interior.

Thor was lying in the hot water with his arms resting on the edge of the bathtub. His eyes were closed and water was dripping from his wet blond hair on his forehead. The bathtub was not big enough for his long legs to stretch, so his knees were bent, covering the intimate parts of his body. The small drops of water shimmered in the golden hair of his chest and belly and the narrow rivulets of water were trickling down the great muscles of his relaxed arms. The whole scene offered a view so beautiful it was worth a god indeed.

After a few minutes of lying motionlessly, Thor opened his eyes and let his arms sink slowly in the water. He scooped water into his hands and washed his face with it. Then he held the edge of the tub and stood up slowly.

Loki´s heart missed a beat watching his brother stretching his tall body in all its grandeur. The water was running from his long blond hair down his shoulders and chest, leaving glistering drops all over his skin and hair growing in a thick golden strip, leading from his navel down to the most intimate parts.

Loki´s eyes followed the brooklets running down Thor´s skin and ended up at the exact center of his brother´s body. He could feel an instant wave of heat coming from under his stomach and transporting hot blood all over his own body as he stared at his brother´s member. Considering Thor´s body construction, one would expect his penis is big but Loki now saw that "big" was not exactly the right word to describe its real size. Loki swallowed and felt his hot blood rushing south.

Thor reached for a towel and wrapped it around his hips. Then he walked toward the door and before Loki could even think about a place to hide, he collided with his brother in the dark doorway.

"…Loki? What are you doing in here?" Thor asked with a surprised voice.

"Thor, I am sorry. I couldn´t find you anywhere so I…." Loki stammered.

"I was having a bath. In my bathroom," Thor said, giving his brother a steadfast look.

"I know, I…" Loki continued and was revealed his brother was not angry, or at least he didn´t seem to be.

"How would you know that!" Thor asked stridently with a gorgeous smile on his face. "As long as I know, the door was closed and in my bathroom I was all alone."

Loki was about to say the door really was not closed and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Thor smiled at him again and put his heavy hand on his shoulder. Even through his clothes Loki could feel how hot it was.

"I was thinking…", Thor said as he led Loki to the bathroom, closing the door. "When you´re here, why don´t you have a bath too? The water is still hot", he said, dipping his fingers in the water.

"Thor, I don´t think that I…"

"Come on, not doing it now would be such a waste of this hot water, Loki! Let me help you," he said and before Loki could argue, Thor began to unbutton his shirt and taking it off.

"And now the pants, Loki," Thor said with a smirk. "You´re not going to the bath with your pants on."

Loki´s loose pants have been hiding his erection quite well so far and he really didn´t want Thor to know that watching him naked aroused him so much, but he also knew it was too late to leave now, standing half-naked at the bathtub.

"Alright…" he sighed and turned his back to Thor as he was taking off his pants. He covered himself with his hand and entered the bath quickly. He was really surprised by the temperature of the water, it was still very hot indeed.

Thor leaned against the wall with his arms folded and tilted his head in interest as he watched Loki lying in the bathtub, nervously trying to cover his erection.

"So what´s the water like? Hot enough?" Thor asked and smiled slightly.

"It´s fine. You are staying … in here?" Loki asked prudently. He wasn´t sure if he wanted Thor to leave or to stay.

Thor, without taking his eyes off his brother, walked closer. He untied his towel and let it fall slowly on the bathroom floor.

"What are you doing…?" Loki stuttered, looked away and covered his eyes in astonishment, unable to believe what his brother just did. What he felt was a mixture of shock and an intense desire, accelerating his heartbeat instantly.

"Loki," Thor whispered with an amused and excited voice. "I know you like me. Just look at me, Loki."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked quietly and he really began to be aroused more than he ever was in his life.

"I said you liked me," Thor continued and smiled gorgeously again. "If you didn´t, you wouldn´t have a hard-on right now."

Loki didn´t know what to say. All the blood needed in the brain was rushing down to his wildly beating heart and to the lower locations again. He turned his head slowly and looked at his brother, standing naked in front of him. He thought he wouldn´t stand the burning heat in his stomach any longer.

"Let´s make it fair," Thor whispered and came closer to the bathtub where Loki was lying. "I know you were watching me through the open door," he continued with quiet, horny voice. "Now let me look at you."

Loki resembled Thor a bit as he stood up and the water was running down his arms and chest. They were both very tall but their physiques were different. Loki was shorter and slimmer, his skin was pale and his hair was coal black. He decided not to show any shyness to his brother, standing so close right in front of him. He looked him straight in the eyes for a second when Thor looked down examining Loki´s body. He never knew Loki was this endowed, regarding to the size of his member, now erected and hard, almost as big as his own.

Loki´s bare feet stepped on the cold floor of the bathroom when he came out of the tub. After a second they both took a step to each other, eager for the touch.


	2. Chapter 2

For a couple seconds both of them stood motionlessly, staring at each other, overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of the moment. They were standing so close they could almost feel the heat coming out of their aroused bodies and hear their hearts pounding wildly in their chests.

It was an excess of feelings and emotions which didn´t allow Loki to think, the only thing he was able to perceive was the desperate need of touch. He reached for Thor´s hand and pulled him closer, feeling Thor´s enormous erection pressing hard against his stomach. Thor gasped for a breath and exhaled loudly as he dipped his nose in Loki´s wet hair.

Loki took Thor´s hand and placed it gently on his own chest, falling and rising in the rhythm of his pounding heart.

"Can you feel…?" Loki whispered in a shaking voice right in Thor´s ear. "Can you feel what you do to me?"

"What is it, Loki?" Thor asked quietly and his voice was deep, filled with lust and impatience, growing with every word his brother spoke.

"Tell me what I do to you."

"You make me want….aaah…" Loki moaned, as Thor pulled him closer and spread his legs slightly with his thigh.

"…want you so badly…" Loki finished, stammering as his breath got fast.

"What else do you want?" Thor asked pressing his mouth to Loki´s ear and grabbing his wrists, holding them tightly in his hands. "Tell me and I promise I will give you everything you request….. just tell me….," Thor said in a deep low voice, words dashed as he was breathing heavily.

"I…. can´t…" Loki gasped, almost unable to speak because of his breathing accelerated with lust he could no longer handle. He has never seen such eagerness in the blue eyes of his elder brother.

"Yes you can", Thor growled in Loki´s ear. "And you will, or I shall leave you untouched and watch you long for what you will never get".

Loki whined, as Thor pressed him against the nearest wall. "Tell me."

"I want…" Loki whispered, closing his eyes, unable to fight his lust anymore. "I want your hand…"

"Go on," Thor said, aroused by his brother´s words, releasing one of Loki´s wrists and placing his hand on his belly, making him moan again.

"I want your mouth…"

"Go ON…"

Loki shivered and groaned as Thor´s fingers slipped lower.

"I want you to turn me around and fuck me at this wall right now."

Those words made Thor´s head spin and his intentions to go slow on his brother disappeared in a second.

"I will give you what you want," he growled in a deep voice, grabbing Loki´s hips and turning him around, making him face the cold wall. He spread Loki´s legs and pressed his big hard cock against his butt.

"You really want this…" Thor laughed, caressing Loki´s wet hair and licking his ear slightly, making Loki´s body shiver.

Loki whined, pulling his legs apart and pressing himself closer to his brother´s warm body. "Thor, please…" he begged quietly, desperately.

That voice was suddenly too much for Thor to handle. His grip on Loki´s hips tightened as he pulled him close and pushed his cock in.

…

A deep long moan escaped from Thor´s throat as the first inches of his thick cock slipped inside. Loki gasped for air and his eyes widened as he whimpered and groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Thor asked silently and halted, considering his cock is perhaps too long and too thick for his brother to take.

"No…" Loki gasped, clenching his hands in fists. "Please…"

Thor took a deep breath and pushed deeper. It felt amazing but Loki´s whining, now even louder and more helpless, was distracting him. He was moving very slowly, he pulled out a few inches of his length and then slowly pushed back in. The sound Loki released resembled crying.

"Loki…" Thor´s mind was veiled with pleasure and eager lust and he felt his cock begging for more contact, but the thought of Loki´s pain held him back.

"You promised me…" Loki whispered, trying to catch his breath again. "You promised me to give me what I want…"

Thor hissed and laid his head on Loki´s shoulder. Loki´s words and his breathless voice were driving him crazy.

"…and I want YOU… you have no idea…" Loki continued and Thor felt his body shaking as he was holding his hips in his large, sweaty hands.

"…how badly I want this…! If you want me to beg," Loki turned his head to face his brother. Thor´s mouth was open and his chest was rising in a wild rhythm. The small drops of sweat glistered on the muscles of his arms and belly and his hair was wet and messy. Right at that moment, Loki knew that look was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. And he was ready to give Thor everything, since giving was what he desperately longed for.

"…I´m begging you… fuck…. me…"

Thor nodded. "Then be it", he said quietly. "You will have it, Loki", he continued, pushing his cock inside, slowly but consistently and this time there was no holding back. His head was spinning as he moaned loudly and Loki´s whining seemed to come from a distance, from far away. All he could feel was the pleasure, enormous, stunning pleasure stealing his breath away, growing with every additional inch of his length that was pushed in.

"I shall give you what you want", he whispered, not recognizing his own voice as he kept pushing his cock deeper and deeper until it was whole buried in Loki´s warm shaking body.

The feeling was incredible, it wasn´t similar to anything Thor experienced before. The wet warmth caressing his sensitive skin and the feeling of trembling hips in his hands made him growl in pleasure. He felt fire burning somewhere in his stomach and he knew the climax was close. And before he could hold it, he heard himself roaring in the best and most intense orgasm he has ever experienced.

It took him a few seconds to recover. He laid his head on Loki´s shoulder and he could hardly catch his breath. Loki released a short silent moan as Thor withdrew his wet cock slowly.

"That was…" Loki whispered and even though Thor couldn´t see his face, in his voice he could hear he was smiling.

"…fast." Loki finished and looked back at Thor, showing him his grin. "I thought the mighty God of Thunder would have a better stamina."

"I am… sorry", Thor responded, still feeling the blood pounding in his ears. "I promise I´ll do better… the next time."


	3. Chapter 3

*A few days later*

Thor´s sweaty fingers entangled in his brother´s black hair as he pushed his head down firmly. He moaned loudly and threw his head back when Loki´s mouth touched his belly and his tongue slipped down his navel. "Lo – ki…..", he growled and arched his back in the incoming wave of pleasure when he suddenly woke up in his own bed.

He was heavily breathing and his heart rate was fast. He rolled over on the bed and pointed his eyes to the dark ceiling. "Just a dream," he said quietly to himself. He had been having these dreams quite often since Loki left Asgard. They didn´t even talk about what happened between them that night in Thor´s bathroom – not that Thor would want to – he wasn´t really the talking type. But he was smart enough to tell that Loki wanted it as bad as he did, he only didin´t like to admit he wasn´t in full control of himself that time and Thor wished his brother had such moments more often. Or if he only came back Thor would gladly take the initiative… Until then, he had to accept that these dreams will not go away. He closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to come, but the thoughts the dream brought to his mind were becoming very persistent and also his obvious erection didn´t allow his body to relax.

Thor sighed and pushed his silk duvet away. He already knew the process. He placed his right hand on his belly and felt it coming up and down as he was breathing when he closed his eyes again and slipped his hand under the rim of his pants, exhaling loudly as his fingers wrapped around his hard, pulsing cock.

The bedroom was dark and noiseless, one could only hear Thor´s hard breathing as he was pumping his hand up and down. He wasn´t even moaning, it´s been a long time since the touch of his own hand didn´t bring him any special pleasure. He wasn´t really in the mood for pleasuring himself but he knew he would not be able to fall asleep without releasing the tension his body was in. So he kept going, trying to bring the thoughts of his little brother back to mind. "Come on Loki, help me with this at least," he whispered more to himself than to anyone else. With his eyes closed, he envisioned Loki´s slender fingers around his cock and immediately felt the sudden heat burning in his stomach. He spit on his hand and continued to pump it quickly, tightening the grip.

The bedroom was now filled with Thor´s deep moaning. He was rubbing his cock with his wet right hand and squeezing the bed sheet with his left one. He kept the vision of Loki on his mind and knew he won´t last very long. He was so excited he didn´t hear his bedroom door opened. He was moaning loudly and didn´t capture the silent steps on the floor but when he felt the bed moved as somebody sat on it, his heart missed a beat in surprise.

"Am I interrupting you?"

The voice Thor heard felt like a sudden punch to his face. "Loki?"

Thor tried to pull his sleeping pants up as quickly as possible but it wasn´t exactly easy to do due to the size of his erection.

"What are you…?" he stammered and fought his pants for a few more seconds when a firm hand was placed onto his and stopped him in his effort.

"Where´ve you been?" Thor breathed still in a slight shock and disbelief.

"I am here now." The voice sounded apologizing and soothing and it was lower than usual as Loki leaned on his arms to sit closer to the big man half sitting, half lyingon the bed.

"But I…"

"Enough questions, Thor".

It took Thor a few moments to realize he wasn´t in control of the situation and he somehow didn´t mind. Though he couldn´t see anything in the dark of the room, he felt his brother leaned closer and he yanked when he felt Loki´s lips touching his cheek and moving slowly to his ear. Thor´s cock twitched at that sensation and he automatically reached down to touch it when Loki grabbed his hand and pinned it down to the mattress."It´s your turn to tell me what you want", the voice whispered to his ear breathing hot against the sensitive skin. Thor threw his head back and growled. He knew that even without any effort he could easily release his hand from his brother´s clench, but he didn´t want to. This was something completely new to him and he was enjoying the feeling of being helpless.

"Touch me," he breathed.

Loki touched Thor at his collarbone and felt his body tremble under his hand. "Like this, you mean?"

"No…" For Thor, it was suddenly hard to say a single word though there were so many things he wanted to ask for. Loki had to decode the words incomprehensible due to his heavy breathing.

"So tell me," Loki demanded almost inaudibly quiet.

"Go lower…"

Loki´s hand moved a few inches lower along Thor´s chest and stopped at his abs, his forefinger slipping in the bellybutton. Thor responded with a low groan.

"Lo - wer…"

Loki´s fingers went down through the pubic hair at the root of Thor´s cock and when they finally wrapped around it, Thor whimpered and bucked his hips up to the touch.

"Like this?" Loki tried his best to contain his voice but the warm skin under his fingers and the sounds his brother released felt too good. He considered the moans as an answer.

After a few strokes, Thor grabbed Loki´s wrist strongly and despite he was moaning from pleasure, he stopped his hand from moving. Loki looked at him questioningly but Thor couldn´t see it in the dark. "Don´t ever…" Thor breathed, "leave me without a goodbye again," he finished and let Loki´s hand go.

"I won´t", Loki whispered apologetically and began to stroke Thor´s hot and twitching member again. He never heard Thor moaning like that before, didn´t know how vocal he can become. If he didn´t know the reason of those sounds, he would think Thor´s in pain or being tortured.

"I had a dream," Thor gasped out of breath.

"About me?" Loki asked promptly, trying to maintain the conversation. He wanted his brother to _speak_, since Thor´s breathless voice was driving him crazy.

"Yes…"

"Tell me."

"Your…"

"My what?" Loki asked impatiently. Thor´s cock was completely wet now and from the intensity of the moans he could tell how sensitive it was.

"M….ahhhh!" Thor groaned. "Mouth…."

Loki bent down and when he took the head in his warm mouth, Thor´s body yanked as his hips bucked up again. "Wait, wait… hold on…", he gasped. Loki just put a finger across his lips to silence him.

"I won´t….. last very…" Thor whimpered as Loki´s tongue slipped along his length. Loki smiled against Thor´s cock at those words and that was when Thor came, roaring and trembling.

xxx

"I have to say, the God of Thunder didn´t impress me very much once again," Loki grinned when he laid his head on Thor´s sweaty chest. He heard Thor chuckled as he got up and pushed Loki down on the bed.

"You´ll regret saying that."


End file.
